


the shape of sleep becomes you

by orlesiantitans



Series: Cinderella Phenomenon: Firsts [5]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crying During Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: “Well. He assumes. He assumes we’re making love.”A long pause follows. She knows the basic mechanics of the act. Her tutors had explained it to her as a means of making children, and little else, and… well, at the time, she was just disinterested. But Waltz sounds so pleading that she finishes off her braid and turns to face him.“Do you want to be doing that?”
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Waltz Cresswell
Series: Cinderella Phenomenon: Firsts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	the shape of sleep becomes you

“You needn’t look now, but Waltz has been unable to take his eyes off of you all evening,” Rod murmurs, spinning Lucette under his arm a couple of times. Her stepbrother has, over the last few months, become one of her closest confidants. His insights have been incredibly useful, and Lucette has never been happier to have kept Ophelia and her family in the palace with her.

Smiling slightly, Lucette rests her hand back on Rod’s shoulder as they move around the hall, “I would hope he wasn’t able to look away. Your mother and sister kidnapped me for a couple of hours to inflict this on me.”

The laugh Rod gives is genuine. He dances with a surprising amount of skill, she thinks,  _ especially _ compared to Emelaigne, who is currently being taken around the hall by Klaude. She hears another stumbled out apology from her stepsister and barely withholds a laugh. 

“Do you think Klaude’s feet will ever recover?” she asks, and Rod laughs again, only to pause when Waltz taps on his shoulder. 

From his position behind Rod, Waltz offers up a lopsided smile. “Do you mind if I steal our Queen for a dance, your Highness?”

Nodding, Rod places Lucette’s hand in Waltz’s, and she lets herself get guided around the room once again, hearing Klaude’s relieved sigh when Rod offers to take his sister off of his hands. 

Dancing with Waltz is… different. He’s sure of himself, but he makes mistakes Rod did not. It’s clear that he’s not had palace tuition (or, at least, not for a  _ long _ time), but Lucette also gets the impression he’s still readjusting to his longer limbs. “I think King Klemente is already clamouring for your attention. Klaude mentioned something about a trade agreement being in the works.”

“Must you talk to me about work?” Lucette asks with a laugh, slowing down with the music, pressing a little closer to Waltz. He holds her tightly, and sometimes she wonders if he still worries that she’ll slip out of his grasp, as she’d done once before. She understands it, to a point, but she knows in her heart that they still have  _ many _ years together left. “Though I do wonder if Klaude is trying to talk Emelaigne into marriage. The two of them have spent a lot of time together.”

A huff of laughter leaves Waltz, “Klaude and Emelaigne. That would be an  _ interesting _ pairing. I think she may be a  _ little _ too innocent for him.”

Frowning slightly, Lucette is about to ask what he means before Klaude appears next to them, as if from nowhere. “My ears are burning!”

“How do you  _ always  _ know when your name has been mentioned?” Waltz asks, turning to him in disbelief. “I swear, someone says ‘Klaude’ and you’re already on your horse, leaving Brugantia!”

“Don’t think that just because you’re a little bit taller now you can get my secrets from me, kid.”

Rolling her eyes at the two men, Lucette leans into Waltz’s side. “Waltz and I were simply discussing your interest in Princess Emelaigne.”

“Interest…? Oh, no, Princess - or should I say _ your Majesty _ now? I was only hoping to foster a better relationship between our two countries. Unfortunately, I fear I’ve had to sacrifice my toes for the cause,” he pouts, and then winks at them. “ _ So _ , when are you two planning on making your grand escape to the bedchamber?”

Next to her, Waltz starts to choke. Lucette simply tilts her head to the side, about to ask what he means, but before she can do so, the band stands up and announces that the evening is almost over. That’s her cue to make a speech, and she leaves Waltz’s side to do so, noting the red blush on his cheeks when he turns to Klaude - and the urgent, mildly concerned way Klaude whispers in his ear. The quick glare he receives in return, as well as the way Waltz steps away from him, suggests to her that something has been said that he doesn’t agree with or doesn’t approve of - though she can’t imagine what.

Her speech is quick and to the point. Her shoes are starting to pinch, as is her corset, and she has no desire to dance any longer. 

“Waltz, would you walk me back to my room?” she asks. She asks him to do that quite frequently, now. A way to ask him to come with her - she sleeps better in his arms, anyway. For once, however, he looks as he did in their early relationship, eyes flickering between her, and  _ Klaude _ , and the floor, before he offers up his arm to her. He’s silent the whole way back, and he remains that way when they get back - until he pauses. 

“Lucette. Where are your maids?”

“I suspect they’ll be getting drunk in the servants’ quarters,” she replies. She’d offered them all the evening off after the drinks and food had been put up. Her guests were, after all, intelligent people who were perfectly capable of picking up their own glasses and plates. And perhaps she had a  _ little _ sympathy after her months of serving others in the Marchen.

Waltz swallows, “But. Your - your dress.”

“Yes. You can help me with it, no?”

His mouth opens and closes when she turns to him, moving her hair to the side so that he has access to the ties at the back of her dress. She notes that his usually steady hands fumble with the laces, his breathing a little rougher than she is used to. When the dress slips from her shoulders, leaving her in her underthings, she hears him muttering to himself.

“I am definitely being punished.”

“What was that?”   
  
“Nothing.”

Going behind her changing screen, she manages to undo the corset by herself, glad she’d picked one that clasped up the front. She’s not entirely certain it would have been proper to ask Waltz to do  _ that _ , too, though the ring she has on her finger means they will be married soon. And marriage, that meant making children. Very little could be considered ‘inappropriate’ so close to their wedding day, surely?

When she comes out in her nightdress, Waltz is sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoes off. She hums to herself as she takes out the careful braids Emelaigne and Ophelia put in, and then starts to put another in their place. 

Eventually, he speaks up. “Lucette. Why did you look so… lost, at what Klaude said earlier?”

She pauses in her movements for a moment. She could, of course, act as though she hasn’t the foggiest idea what he’s talking about - but she knows. She swallows, and shrugs. “He sounded so… mischievous. I was uncertain why.”

“Well. He assumes. He assumes we’re making love.”

A long pause follows. She knows the basic mechanics of the act. Her tutors had explained it to her as a means of making children, and little else, and… well, at the time, she was just disinterested. But Waltz sounds so pleading that she finishes off her braid and turns to face him. 

“Do you want to be doing that?”

A sharp intake of breath comes from him, and he gives a quick, jerky nod. His eyes follow her, and he says nothing, seemingly afraid to even  _ breathe _ when she positions herself over him, legs on either side of his hips. His hands quickly go to hold onto her, and when she kisses him, he does nothing for a second before pulling back. “Lucette. Do you even know how to…”

“I know the basics,” she murmurs. “I’m sure you can fill in the blanks.”

She goes in for another kiss, but he keeps back, concerned. “But I’ve never… and I don’t want to hurt you, I…”

“We’ll figure it out,” she says, ever stubborn, and when she kisses him again he returns it hesitantly, his fingers curling into her nightdress. She eventually moves off him and leans back against her pillows. Waltz visibly swallows again, visibly uncertain, but he moves up after her, kissing her again, arms tense and muscles twitching on either side of her head. One of his knees shifts between her thighs as he works to balance himself, and he accidentally presses up against her. 

A whimper leaves Lucette’s throat, and she blinks owlishly at him as soon as it leaves her. He stares in return, and then experimentally moves his knee again. It sends a warm feeling through her, and she reaches up to kiss him again, her hips moving as he does, that warm feeling building inside of her. On occasion she’d felt it, experimentally moving her hips against her hand - but it’s never been like this, with the man she loves moving his hands to touch her face, her leg, her neck. Every sensation pushes her higher, and when she finally falls it’s silently, her fingers bunched in Waltz’s shirt. 

She blinks her eyes open, gold swallowed by black, and Waltz stares down at her in return. Working herself out of her nightgown, she throws it off to the side, revealing herself to him, breasts flushed and pert on her chest, smallclothes quickly joining her nightdress on the ground, ruined beyond anything  _ decent _ . He stares down at her, eyes wide.

“For you to trust me like this,” he whispers, in awe, thumb flicking over her nipple. “To trust me with your body, and let me see you… I am humbled.”

She reaches up, pushes a strand of hair back off her face, “I trust you with my whole being, Waltz. You have to know that,” she pauses. “You - you were my hero long before I’d seen any others.”

His eyes widen, “You-”

“I remember some. Not a lot, but… slowly but surely, it’s coming back to me.”

A shaky breath leaves him, and he removes his shirt. “I love you. I love you, my little star, more than I think you’ll ever know.”

When they kiss again, bare skin against each other, she wishes that she could spend her entire life in this seemingly perfect moment. Her breasts mould against him, and when he kicks off his breeches, she feels something altogether different pressed against her. He looks nervous again as she looks down, examining it curiously. She doesn’t dare touch it - he’s breathing heavily  _ already,  _ she doesn’t want to move and spook him. It looks strange - dark red, heavy with blood, leaking a clear fluid at the tip, just peeking out under a cover of skin that is pulled back just slightly. 

“Is everything alright?” Waltz asks. His voice is concerned, but deeper than she’s ever heard it. She nods, and looks up at him. 

“Yes. It looks... odd. Doesn’t it hurt?”

He scrunches up his face, “Perhaps don’t call it ‘odd’ again, little star. You might hurt my feelings,” he shrugs. “It doesn’t… hurt. It’s certainly uncomfortable. But I’m used to it.”

She tilts her head to the side, and he sighs, burying his face in her neck, “It quite frequently gets like this when you’re around.”

A small ‘o’ appears on her lips, before one hand goes to wrap around it. He groans into her neck, and she feels how he trembles as she moves him down. She feels him catch at her entrance, and the noise he makes is pained. 

“You can have me. All of me,” she says, and she hears him  _ sob _ as he moves towards her, his manhood pressing inside of her. 

It hurts a little, and she whines. Waltz stops and stares down at her, tears tracking down his face, eyes wide. She kisses him, and her heart feels as full as her nethers do. He is hers, entirely hers, and he does not have any conditions for his love. He just loves her. Tears track down her own cheeks, and when he tastes the salt he pulls back, concern stark in his gaze. “Little star?”

“I love you so much,” she whispers, and she moves her hips, encouraging him to move, feeling the pain lessen with that movement. “I love you so  _ very much _ .”

In that moment, they are a single entity. It doesn’t last long - a few jerky movements of his hips have him reaching completion, and his eyes are screwed shut with each pulse inside of her. She looks around her in amazement - little orbs of light flicker around the room, and when he opens his eyes he stares as well. “Well. That doesn’t happen when I’m alone.”

She smiles at him, caressing his cheek. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Moving off of her with a smile, Waltz lets her slip under his arm, nuzzling into her hair. He feels the most relaxed he ever has next to her in bed, not as tense as he often did. He kisses the crown of her head, and sighs. “Get some sleep, little star.”

She nods, nuzzling into him. “I will,” she replies. “My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> And, after two years, I finally got this done! If anyone wants to see more for CP from me, feel free to suggest something in the comments. I am definitely considering Baby!Fic, but we shall see.


End file.
